El lado oscuro de la luna
by Katescape
Summary: Contiene fuertes SPOILERS de "Sinsajo". Cuando Finnick ganó los Juegos del Hambre, pensó que su vida iba a cambiar para siempre. Lo que no sabía era que aquél era el comienzo de sus Juegos particulares.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y, básicamente, cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y su imaginativa mente.

**AVISO: **Este fanfic contiene **SPOILERS **muy gordos de "Sinsajo", por lo que si no lo has leído y quieres mantener el suspense, no sigas leyendo esta historia porque te la destriparé por completo. El que avisa, no es traidor.

**Nota inicial: **Me gustaría dedicar este oneshot a Källa, ya que fue su cumpleaños hace un par de días. Ésta es mi manera de decirte "felicidades" de nuevo, un pequeño regalito que, espero, te guste. Ya que, si nunca hubiese escontrado a otra viciada a 'Los Juegos del Hambre' como yo, seguramente esta historia no habría tomado forma ni habría cogido tanto cariño a algunos personajes a los que ahora adoro. Finnick entre ellos. Gracias por todas las conversaciones desvariantes (y largas, porque no nos sabemos controlar) y felicidades de nuevo, galletita.

**Recomendación musical: **"Airplanes", de B.O.B. en colaboración con Hayley Williams y Eminem. Creo que el estribillo refleja perfectamente la esperanza de Finnick por conseguir que sus deseos se hagan realidad.

* * *

**El lado oscuro de la luna**

* * *

Finnick Odair tenía catorce años cuando creyó que acababa de pasar el peor trago de su vida. Había matado a más personas de las que podría soportar de encontrarse en una situación normal; había sobrevivido a veintitrés jóvenes intentando acabar con su vida; había pasado pruebas inimaginables y, ahora, era el vencedor de los sexagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. Eso tenía que significar una mejora, una buena vida en el Distrito 4.

Por supuesto, se equivocaba. Sus propios Juegos del Hambre acababan de empezar.

Cuando el último de los cañones había sonado dejando paso a las trompetas, todo el mundo había empezado a comentar lo apuesto que era el ganador ese año. No en vano, Finnick había recibido montones de regalos de sus patrocinadores. Uno de ellos, el tridente, había sido el que había decidido su victoria. Y todo gracias a aquel cuerpo atlético, desarrollado ya para la edad que tenía a fuerza de ayudar a su padre en el barco; a su bronceada piel, fruto de pasar demasiado tiempo al sol; a su pelo cobrizo, ondulado ligeramente para darle un aspecto indefenso que había jugado una baza a su favor en los Juegos; a sus ojos verdes que recordaban el mar de donde procedía. Y Snow supo verlo, pensó cómo sacarle el mayor partido a ese joven que había levantado tanto revuelo con su atractivo y, después, lo mandó llamar.

Ver al Presidente Snow podía significar dos cosas. La primera era que te iba a ofrecer un alto cargo en el Capitolio por tu valía en los Juegos. La segunda, que quizás te ibas a arrepentir de haber sobrevivido en la arena. Nunca era bueno llamar su atención. Y Finnick lo había hecho.

—Buenas tardes, Finnick —dijo Snow instándole a que se sentase.

La habitación olía a rosas y a algo que, desde que Finnick había matado al primer tributo del Distrito 3, reconocería en cualquier sitio: sangre. Se irguió en su asiento, visiblemente incómodo con la situación pero intentando parecer lo suficientemente preceptivo a lo que le fuese a decir el Presidente como para no enfadarle y acabar aún peor.

—Te preguntarás por qué te he hecho llamar. Sobre todo tras tu, permíteme decirte, magnífica participación en esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre —Snow compuso una sonrisa a caballo entre calculadora y compasiva.

—No esperaba ser llamado, siendo sincero. Pensaba que hasta la Gira de la Victoria no tendría que pensar más en la arena —el presidente soltó una carcajada ante esta sugerencia.

—Querido Finnick, en el momento en que pisaste suelo del Capitolio como vencedor de los Juegos, éstos se aferraron a ti como un tatuaje.

Finnick pensó en las pesadillas que ya había tenido sobre lo ocurrido en la arena. En ellas portaba su tridente y mataba a chicos, en algunos casos, más jóvenes que él. Personas totalmente inocentes en cualquier otro contexto, pero que en aquel lugar, en ese tiempo, lo miraban con ansias asesinas. Y él tenía que defenderse de alguna manera. Pero, a pesar de todo, el sentimiento de culpabilidad no le abandonaba. Y dudaba que lo hiciese en algún momento.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —comentó sombrío.

—Bueno, Odair, por suerte para ti, los Juegos te han proporcionado una oportunidad única. La posibilidad de ascender en el Capitolio por tus propios méritos —no sabía por qué, pero Finnick aventuraba que ese trabajo no le iba a gustar—: convertirte en chico de compañía de los altos cargos.

En otras palabras: prostitución. La sola idea le daba asco. Meterse en las camas de personas totalmente desconocidas y compartir con ellas momentos íntimos. Porque él no era así. Finnick Odair podría haber dado la impresión de ser un Casanova en la arena, donde tenía que ganarse al público para que sus patrocinadores le enviasen regalos y sobrevivir, pero en el Distrito 4, su casa, seguía siendo un chico de catorce años reservado.

—Imagino que no tengo opción a negarme, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó cansado ante la sonrisa lasciva de Snow.

—Puedes negarte, por supuesto. Es un ofrecimiento —dijo el Presidente de forma inocente—. Pero, si lo haces, puede que volver al Distrito 4 no sea una buena idea, porque no habrá nadie que te importe para recibirte. No saldrás en el barco con tu padre, ni comerás el pastel de pescado de tu madre, así como tampoco abrazarás a tu abuela.

—Estarán muertos —susurró Finnick para sí mismo, horrorizado por el poder del Capitolio: sabían que morir le daba igual; al fin y al cabo, casi lo había hecho menos de una semana atrás. Pero atacar a las únicas personas a las que quería… eso era dar con su punto débil.

—Tú decides, Odair. Tienes hasta esta medianoche para darme una respuesta. Estaré esperándote.

Por supuesto, aceptó. No habría podido soportar una vida solo sabiendo que podría haber hecho algo para salvar a su familia. Aunque eso supusiese vender su cuerpo a la organización que más odiaba en el mundo. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué se podía esperar de unas personas que cada año enviaban a veinticuatro niños a la televisión para matarse entre ellos? Por alguna extraña razón, supuso que no era el único tributo al que iban a meter en las sábanas de los magnates del Capitolio. Y precisamente eso era lo que más le asustaba.

Gracias a Dios, hasta el Capitolio tenía un límite, y no fue hasta el día que cumplió dieciséis años cuando le proporcionaron su primer encuentro. Sería con Violet Hayle, la mujer de un magnate de los negocios que controlaba la compra-venta de telas en el Capitolio. Durante los dos años que se habían sucedido desde el encuentro con Snow, Finnick había crecido física y emocionalmente. Se había preparado para ese momento construyendo una máscara de sarcasmo y seducción que, esperaba, engañase a sus clientes y no dejase ver lo asustado que estaba en realidad.

—Buenas noches, Finnick —dijo una mujer de treinta y pocos años abriéndole la puerta para que pasase—. Ve al cuarto del fondo del pasillo. Yo acudiré en unos minutos.

Violet era, a grandes rasgos, una mujer atractiva y elegante. Había salido a recibirle con una bata de raso morada que dejaba poco a la imaginación: su cuerpo curvilíneo se adivinaba bajo la tela. La mirada que había dedicado a Finnick cuando lo había dejado pasar anticipaba una noche algo movidita. Suspiró intentando relajarse hasta que la mujer se unió a él en la cama.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer, qué decir… nunca había hecho eso antes. Por suerte para él, desde el primer instante quedó claro que iba a ser Violet la que llevase las riendas del asunto. Finnick no rechistó. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, abandonándose a las sensaciones nuevas que recorrían su cuerpo. Los sentidos del tacto y el oído se agudizaron. Podía sentir con absolutamente todas las células de su cuerpo que entraban en contacto con las de Violet. Escuchaba su respiración entrecortada incluso por encima de los gemidos que él mismo emitía.

Cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de la mujer, Violet no estaba ahí. En su lugar, Annie Cresta, una joven de su Distrito con la que había entablado amistad poco después de volver de la arena, estaba debajo de su cuerpo, mirándole sonriente. Se incorporó levemente y rozó sus labios con los de él, infundiéndole fuerzas para continuar. A partir de ese momento, Finnick se dio cuenta de que era mucho más sencillo si se imaginaba a Annie en cualquiera de los encuentros. Ella se convirtió en el lazo de unión con su casa, con la realidad, aquello que impedía que se volviese loco. Annie era el salvavidas que le ayudaba a sobrevivir día a día en la cárcel del Capitolio.

—Vaya, no ha estado nada mal, Finnick —dijo Violet. Él casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí—. Desde luego, tu fama es merecida.

—No. Merezco una mejor. Pero confío en que tú me ayudes a arreglar eso —ronroneó Finnick haciendo que la mujer riese a carcajadas.

—Toma. Por las molestias.

Violet le tendió una caja de terciopelo, sonriente, y Finnick comprendió que así iba a ser a partir de entonces; todas le iban a pagar con regalos aquellas escasas horas que pasase con ellas. Abrió el estuche emocionado para quedarse helado al ver lo que contenía: una cadena de oro con un colgante de un tridente adornado con diamantes. Por suerte, Violet interpretó su estupefacción como un halago y rió cantarinamente.

—Pensé que el tridente te recordaría tu victoria en los Juegos. Cómo sobreviviste frente a veintitrés asesinos y te impusiste como el mejor. —Como si el hecho de estar ahí con ella no fuese suficiente recordatorio.

—Muchas gracias. Es precioso —logró articular Finnick.

Aquello se convirtió en una rutina. Cada semana, sobre todo los sábados y domingos, recibía una nota con una nueva dirección a la que acudir y desplegar sus encantos. Cuando los encuentros terminaban siempre recibía alguna pieza de joyería que luego vendía en el Distrito 4, entregando a sus padres el dinero que sacaba de los brazaletes y colgantes de oro. Ellos no habían aceptado vivir con él en la Aldea de los Vencedores, alegando que su pequeña cabaña cerca del puerto era mucho más cómoda para realizar sus trabajos. No les culpaba. ¿Quién querría vivir en una casa que les recordaba que su hijo había estado a punto de morir?

Tras tres años viviendo una doble vida, Finnick comenzó a cansarse. Estaba harto de ser una persona en el Capitolio y otra muy distinta en su Distrito. Lucharía, si hacía falta, contra los Agentes de la Paz que intentasen matar a su familia por su abandono en el juego que había inventado Snow. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que no sólo su familia estaba en el filo de la navaja. Una persona muy importante para él había pasado a estar en el mismo saco que su madre y su padre en el momento en el que se habían hecho amigos: Annie. Pero Finnick no se percató de ello hasta que, dos meses después de renunciar al trato del Presidente, tuvo lugar la septuagésima Cosecha en el Distrito 4.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte! —exclamó una mujer regordeta—. Las damas primero.

Finnick observaba todo desde su lugar en el escenario, a la izquierda de Leela Collins, la acompañante asignada por el Capitolio para los tributos de aquel distrito. Iba a ser el quinto año que, junto a Mags, ejercería de mentor en los Juegos del Hambre. En aquellos cinco años, tan sólo en dos ocasiones se habían presentado voluntarios dos muchachos para participar. En ambas, Finnick pensó que nadie en su sano juicio querría ir a la arena a demostrar lo que valía.

—La primera tributo del Distrito 4 es… ¡Annie Cresta! —anunció Leela.

El mundo pareció pararse unos instantes para Finnick mientras veía a Annie, a _su_ Annie, caminar con paso decidido hasta el escenario. Mags, a su lado, le apretó el brazo para que reaccionase, pero no funcionó. Ni siquiera escuchó el nombre del segundo tributo. Su mirada estaba clavada en Annie, que temblaba violentamente sabiendo a lo que se iba a enfrentar, a lo que le esperaba en una semana: la muerte casi segura. Fue en ese momento cuando Finnick se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una coincidencia: Snow lo había preparado todo para cumplir su amenaza. Finnick había abandonado su trato, el Presidente mataba a alguien que le importase.

Aquella misma noche, sin esperar siquiera al tren que le llevaría junto con Annie, Mags y Kevin —el segundo tributo— al Capitolio, se presentó en el despacho de Snow.

—Ah, Finnick. Te estaba esperando —el Presidente esbozó una sonrisa autocomplaciente—. Por favor, toma asiento.

—Gracias, estoy bien así.

—Pareces tener mala cara, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó inocentemente Snow sirviendo dos tazas de té.

—Simplemente, me gustaría retomar mi trabajo de… acompañante.

—Por supuesto, Odair. Sabía que lo harías. Espero que, a partir de ahora, sepas jugar bien tus cartas y no te olvides de que no puedes abandonar la partida a medias. Tienes mucho en juego.

Si hubiese podido, Finnick le habría abierto la garganta allí mismo. Odiaba a ese hombre tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber podido proteger a Annie. Pero ahora que se reincorporaba al trato quizás podría enmendar sus errores. O, al menos, lo intentaría.

La semana de preparación no se pasó por las habitaciones de ninguno de sus tributos por dos sencillas razones: la primera, no podría soportar la idea de ver cómo Annie se convertía poco a poco en una máquina de matar. La segunda, frecuentaba los aposentos de otras personas con mucha más influencia, comprando patrocinadores a cambio de favores sexuales. Y así, poco a poco, consiguió ir manteniendo con vida a Annie desde las sábanas de camas ajenas.

Trece días después de haber dado el pistoletazo de salida a los Juegos del Hambre, sonaron las trompetas que anunciaron la victoria en la arena de Annie Cresta, la tributo del Distrito 4 que había sobrevivido escondida en lo más profundo de la jungla hasta que un maremoto había matado a su contrincante. Todos la felicitaron y comentaron, a partes iguales, el estado mental de la joven, que había enloquecido tras ver cómo el tributo del Distrito 2 decapitaba a Kevin delante de ella. Pero a Finnick no le importaba el estado en el que hubiese salido de la arena tanto como el hecho de que siguiese con vida. Había vencido. Había logrado ganar a Snow utilizando su propia arma. Y fue entonces cuando Finnick se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podía sacar de aquel trabajo.

Las cosas cambiaron a partir de ese momento. Finnick había aprendido a ser una persona carismática, a tratar a los magnates del Capitolio, a sacarles lo que necesitase para cumplir sus propósitos. Y su propósito, en aquel momento, era destruir a Snow como éste le había destruido a él. Por eso, los regalos materiales dejaron paso a unos mucho más peligrosos: los secretos. Secretos sobre Agentes de la Paz, sobre Vigilantes, sobre comerciantes y, lo más importante: secretos sobre Coriolanus Snow. Finnick guardaba cada confesión como oro en paño en un compartimento de su memoria, pensando sobre ello y trazando un plan donde pudiese utilizar todos esos datos para su propia vendetta, creyendo que, por una vez, realmente él tenía la sartén por el mando. Por supuesto, y como siempre, se equivocaba.

El verano de los septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre —o, lo es lo mismo, el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco—, el Presidente Snow salió a la palestra a leer las normas de aquel año. Durante los Juegos pasados, la tributo del Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen había dado mucho que hablar desafiando al Capitolio y salvando también al otro tributo de su Distrito, Peeta Mellark. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Snow pronunció las reglas de ese Vasallaje:

—Este año, los tributos serán elegidos entre los vencedores de ediciones anteriores, demostrando que nadie, ni siquiera los más fuertes, está a salvo.

Él ya había vivido la ira del Presidente y, por una vez, se alegraba de que no fuese contra él. Por mucho que comprendiese las razones que habían llevado a Katniss a actuar como lo hizo. Pero aquella medida adoptada por el Capitolio le afectaba también: era el único tributo masculino vivo en el Distrito 4. Le tocaba volver a la arena.

Aún no había apagado la televisión cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. En los diez años que llevaba viviendo ahí nunca antes nadie le había llamado. Y menos aún Haymitch Abernathy, el primer —y único hasta el año anterior— ganador de los Juegos del Hambre por parte del Distrito 12.

—Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con Finnick Odair? —incluso a él le sorprendió lo sobrio que sonaba su interlocutor. Las pocas veces que habían hablado en las sesiones de preparación, ambos como mentores, Haymitch estaba con una botella en la mano y más alcohol del que toleraba en la sangre.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola, Finnick, soy Haymitch, el mentor de Katniss. Me preguntaba si tendrías un momento para hablar.

—Por supuesto —contestó tomando asiento en el sofá. Suponía que la conversación iba para largo.

—No, por aquí no. Desde hace un año controlan todas las llamadas que realizo —explicó Haymitch con un susurro—. ¿Te importaría que nos viésemos en el Distrito 3 justo después de La Cosecha?

La Cosecha. Aquel encuentro en la plaza mayor del Distrito 4 donde Mags, Annie y él fueron a hacer el paripé. La anciana y Finnick habían hecho un trato para que fuese ella la que ocupase el puesto de Annie en caso de salir ésta elegida para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Tenía el presentimiento de que era exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Por eso, cuando escuchó a Leela pronunciar el nombre de la chica, su cara no mudó de expresión como cinco años atrás, sino que se alegró de que tuviese una segunda oportunidad de seguir con vida.

Tal y como habían acordado, ese mismo día Finnick se encontró con Haymitch en el Distrito 3, donde lo condujo a una casa apartada de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

—¿Y no nos espiarán también allí? No veo la diferencia con nuestras casas —planteó Finnick.

—Bueno, Odair, nos encontramos en el distrito de las tecnologías… y créeme cuando te digo que Beetee es _demasiado_ bueno en lo suyo.

Cuando entraron en la casa, dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ellos inspeccionándoles. Además de Beetee, el tributo masculino escogido para participar en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, se encontraba Johanna Mason, una joven que había ganado los Juegos hacía un par de años y que ahora, de nuevo, iba a enfrentarse a la arena.

—Bien, pues ya estamos todos —dijo Beetee alegremente.

Haymitch y Beetee tenían un plan para utilizar aquellos Juegos como bomba detonante de una rebelión en el Capitolio. Tras ver lo que Katniss había sido capaz de hacer con unas bayas —demostrar a todo Panem que una persona podía cambiar una tradición de setenta y cinco años—, el Distrito 13, que se creía destruido hasta entonces, había contactado con Haymitch para utilizar a Katniss como símbolo de la rebelión del pueblo contra el Capitolio. Y él, claro, había aceptado. La cosa era que había que mantenerla con vida dentro de la arena mientras Beetee lograba romper el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el recinto para que todos pudiésemos escapar. Y, junto a ella, había que proteger a Peeta. Si el chico moría, ella se suicidaría.

Cada uno de ellos aportó lo que pudo para encontrar el punto flaco del Capitolio. Finnick descubrió que, como sospechaba, no había sido el único tributo vencedor coaccionado para cumplir con lo que Snow decía: Johanna había pasado por lo mismo. Se había negado y el Presidente había ejecutado públicamente a toda su familia. No tenía nada que perder salvo su vida y ésta ya no le importaba lo más mínimo, por lo que el plan del Distrito 13 de iniciar una revolución desde dentro le parecía la oportunidad perfecta para devolver todo el dolor que había sentido.

Los Juegos, como cabía esperar, no fueron fáciles. No lo habían sido la primera vez y en aquel momento, teniendo que cuidar de otras dos personas además de uno mismo, eran mucho peores. Finnick empleó su personalidad del Capitolio —como le gustaba llamar a aquella fachada de chico descarado— con Katniss, para que confiase en él. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que salvó a Peeta de unos gases mortíferos cuando ella terminó de creerle. Y ya entonces se encontraban muy cerca del final. Finnick se preguntaba cuántos días más tendrían que luchar, cuántas bajas más habrían de sufrir y cuántas heridas irreversibles más causaría aquel circo de sangre en sus mentes.

Cuando el desenlace por fin llegó, les pilló por sorpresa a todos. Se suponía que no tenía que ser Katniss la que activase la trampa de Beetee, sino Johanna. Por eso, la explosión causó daños que no estaban contemplados en el plan inicial: a la hora de salvar a todos los tributos, sólo pudieron subir al aerodeslizador Beetee, Katniss y Finnick. Peeta y Johanna quedaron en la arena, malheridos y a merced del Capitolio. Tal y como le ocurrió a Annie, a la que secuestraron para recordar a Finnick que nadie podía dejar el juego de Snow. Y menos aún, intentar reírse en su cara.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Finnick no tenía otra cosa que no fuese a Annie en su cabeza. Pasaba los días y las noches haciendo y deshaciendo nudos en una cuerda que había rescatado de la basura, intentando no pensar en que todo aquello era culpa suya. Él le había dicho a Mags que se ofreciese por Annie como tributo en el Vasallaje. ¿Y dónde estaba ahora su vieja amiga? Muerta. Él había planeado un golpe de estado sin contar con que, sin Mags, Annie se encontraba desprotegida de cara al Capitolio. ¿Y qué había pasado con ella? Que estaba siendo torturada en un intento de sacarle una información que no conocía.

Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, no era el único que sentía el peso de los acontecimientos en sus hombros.

—Le echo de menos —le confesó una noche Katniss, sentándose a su lado bajo una tubería del Distrito 13—. Y cada vez que pienso que debería haber estado con él en lugar de correr con Johanna…

—No te martirices. Ahora ya, no podemos cambiar nada.

Y le ofreció su cuerda para que alejase a Peeta de sus pensamientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las buenas noticias llegaron al Distrito 13. Por iniciativa de Katniss —que había sido nombrada 'Sinsajo'; símbolo de la rebelión—, una partida de soldados del distrito había ido al Capitolio a rescatar a los cautivos. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Annie volvía a casa.

Con las energías renovadas, Finnick aceptó protagonizar un spot a favor de la revolución. Querían que contase su experiencia en los Juegos, pero él tenía algo mucho mejor para dar a conocer. Por primera vez en todos esos años, abrió la caja de los secretos que guardaba en su mente y los expuso a través de la lente de la cámara al mejor postor, saboreando cada palabra en venganza de todo por lo que le habían hecho pasar desde hacía ocho años y dejando para el final el momento que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

—Para concluir, me gustaría deciros que el Presidente Snow no es tan puro como su nombre indica. ¿Nadie se ha preguntado nunca cómo accedió al poder? Os diré una sola palabra: veneno. Tanto a sus amigos y aliados, como a sus enemigos. Cualquiera que presentase ser un problema presente o futuro para su ascenso, era aniquilado. Por supuesto, para no levantar sospechas, siempre probaba él primero de la copa, pero a veces los antídotos no son del todo efectivos, y la boca de nuestro Presidente está llena de llagas sangrantes. De ahí que porte siempre una rosa, para mitigar el olor de sus pecados.

Paladeó cada palabra con el sabor de la victoria, sabiendo que estaba concluyendo aquella venganza que había iniciado años atrás. Daría lo que fuese por ver la cara del presidente en aquellos mismos instantes, cuando se diese cuenta de que su pequeño peón del Distrito 4 había estado trabajando por su cuenta cuando él se había dado la vuelta. Y, por si aquello no era suficiente, había recuperado lo que más le importaba en el mundo: a Annie. Porque sí, la partida de soldados efectuó con éxito la operación, y tan sólo dos horas después de confesar a Panem los secretos más oscuros del Capitolio, Peeta, Annie y Johanna se encontraban con ellos en el Distrito 13.

Por primera vez en su vida, Finnick Odair se sintió completo con Annie de su mano; más aún cuando se casaron unos pocos días más tarde en una austera ceremonia. Libre, feliz, victorioso y completo.

Pero el destino es caprichoso, y si nunca había dado tregua a Finnick, no iba a dársela en esos momentos.

Cuando todos los planes estuvieron ultimados y los pelotones asignados, Katniss y él partieron junto con el mejor amigo de ésta, Gale, y, más tarde, Peeta, a matar a Snow. Si había aceptado ser incluido en el grupo había sido simplemente por el placer de ver cómo el 'Sinsajo' asesinaba a su Némesis. Junto a ellos viajaban un equipo de grabación, que inmortalizaría todos los momentos del combate para utilizarlos como reclamo publicitario de la revolución más adelante, y varios soldados del Distrito 13 que se encargarían de su seguridad. Por supuesto, el plan inicial no consistía en quitar la vida el mayor tirano de Panem, pero Finnick conocía lo suficiente a Katniss para saber que ella tenía esa idea en mente. Y él estaba decidido a acompañarla.

Fueron poco menos de dos días desde que se pusieron en marcha realmente, pero aquellos dos días supusieron el fin de Finnick. Habían estado huyendo de unos mutos de lagarto a lo largo de una alcantarilla, los más fuertes y rápidos a los que se habían enfrentado cualquiera de ellos, y apenas se encontraban a escasos metros de la salida de aquella trampa mortal. Pero ni todo el esfuerzo de Finnick fue suficiente para alcanzar la meta.

Primero sintió cómo le agarraban del tobillo derecho, partiéndole el hueso con la mandíbula del muto. Aun así, se aferró a la escalerilla de metal con todas sus fuerzas, no permitiéndose, siquiera, chillar del dolor que estaba sintiendo. El segundo golpe fue en la cadera, cuando otro de los lagartos saltó para cogerle, hundiendo sus dientes en la carne del vientre y tirándolo al mugriento suelo de la alcantarilla. Finnick intentó levantarse, pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y sus miembros no le respondían. Ni siquiera pudo defenderse cuando vio cómo el tercero de los mutos se acercaba corriendo hacia él, para poner fin a su vida. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y, como había hecho tantas veces anteriormente en las camas de mujeres a las que no amaba, evocó la imagen de Annie.

—Te quiero —logró decir antes de que el lagarto le arrancase la cabeza.

Finnick Odair tenía catorce años cuando su Odisea personal había comenzado y veinticuatro cuando llegó a su final. Por suerte para él, murió sabiendo que su última voluntad, matar a Snow, sería llevada a cabo. Por suerte para el resto del mundo, no se fue sin dejar un recordatorio de quién era. Nueve meses después de su funeral, Annie dio a luz a un precioso bebé que era la viva imagen de su padre, recordando a todo aquel que lo conocía que Finnick Odair era más que un rompecorazones, más que un peón en el juego de Snow, más que un asesino en los Juegos del Hambre. Finnick Odair era un muchacho que, tras haber vivido diez años de su vida en el lado oscuro de la luna, había encontrado el camino de vuelta a la luz. Y había muerto libre, feliz, victorioso y completo.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Es el oneshot más largo que he escrito en mi vida, pero una vez comencé, no podía parar. Me he ahorrado muchos detalles, los que creía que no valía la pena profundizar en ellos. Al fin y al cabo, estaba contando la historia de Finnick. Si quisiese escribir la de Katniss, copiaría la saga completa.

La idea del fic surgió por dos razones. Una, quería regalarle un oneshot a Källa por su cumpleaños. Dos, en cuanto leí la confesión de Finnick en 'Sinsajo', se me encogió el corazón y me dije que necesitaba homenajearle de alguna manera. Ese personaje que comenzó en un segundo plano y terminó siendo clave en la victoria personal de Katniss.

Espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de lo oscuro, macabro en algunos puntos y demás que es. Si queréis dejarme vuestra opinión, no dudéis en escribir un review. Estaré encantada de saber qué os ha parecido.


End file.
